


В мире что-то происходило

by Deathfeanor



Category: Fuurin Kazan (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, History
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: В мире что-то происходило... А стратег Такеда глядел на этот самый мир своим единственным глазом и не мог заснуть.
Relationships: Yamamoto Kansuke/Mitsu, Yamamoto Kansuke/You





	В мире что-то происходило

Ямамото Кансуке, главный стратег Такеда, сидел на террасе своего дома и глядел в темноту своим единственным глазом. Смотреть в мире было особо не на что, но ночь стояла жаркая и душная, даже и звезды попрятались, и не спалось в такую ночь одноглазому стратегу. От мыслей разных не спалось, от духоты и стрекота цикад. От саке, так, впрочем, и недопитого. Однако не бессонница беспокоила Кансуке — мысли, мысли были неправильные, не о войне, не о битвах, не о стратегии, а просто — обо всем сразу, о бренности всего сущего. О том еще, о чем Кансуке себе думать запрещал.

Темное облако отползло немного, открывая взору кусок луны, и тут же его сменило другое. Стрекотали, как безумные, проклятые цикады. Тихо было в спящем доме. И даже в одиночестве не позволил себе Кансуке опустить голову — так и сидел, глядел в темноту единственным глазом. И ками его знают, что он там видел! Он и сам толком не знал, что все высматривает в непроглядной ночи, во что вслушивается, чего ждет…

А в мире, между тем, что-то происходило. Шли, медленно и неохотно, по небу тучи, закрывая луну и звезды. Билось о прибрежные скалы море, любились молодые, кряхтели во сне старые, топтались в конюшнях лошади, стояли на своих постах верные часовые. Вертелся мир, двигался, ни на миг не прекращая вечное движение жизни. И именно эта мысль почему-то не давала покоя.

Где-то далеко томилась от жары, тоски и любви к кровному врагу своему молодая совсем еще, красивая, осиротевшая полностью, женщина с не по-женски гордым лицом. Чутко прислушивалась: спит ли сын. И не плакала. Только сжимала руки и думала, думала, думала. О жизни. О смерти. О любви. О смерти чаще всего. Но умереть не могла и не хотела, ибо значило бы это для ее гордого сердца, что пытается она сбежать от судьбы, которую сама же и выбрала. О, если бы только сердце так не томилось, если бы не сжимала его так сильно тоска!

В другой части мира перед алтарем бога Бисямонтена сидел и повторял побелевшими губами молитву безумец в придворных одеждах, с красивым, как у женщины, лицом. Повторял снова и снова, глядел прямо перед собой темными, почти черными глазами, и не было душе его покоя, не приносила просветления молитва, больше похожая на заклинание.

А совсем рядом, во дворце Каи, спал тяжелым сном утомленного воина человек, больше всего боящийся стать подобием своего отца и неумолимо в это подобие превращающийся. И сторожила его сон законная и любимая, но брошенная жена.

На берегу моря, в другом замке, не спал, захмелев от черной злобы, мелочный и горделивый человек, привыкший считать себя лучше других и неспособный принять ни одного решения без совета матери или верного ему монаха. Не спал, строя планы, нагромождая одну нелепость и подлость на другую.

Мысль Кансуке метнулась от принцессы Ю к господину, от господина — к Кагеторе, а от Кагеторы к Имагаве. Сколь ни старался Каснуке избыть прошлое, забыть все, что было с ним до того, как стал он стратегом Такеда, старые обиды иной раз давали о себе знать. Не мог он простить и забыть, что Имагава не взял его на службу. Не мог забыть и того, как не убил, пожалев вдруг, отца своего господина — того самого, кто убил его, Кансуке жену и нерожденного сына. И взгляд принцессы Ю, когда она твердым и звенящим, как сталь меча, голосом сказала: «Я хочу жить».

Кансуке оборвал эту мысль, отогнал от себя. Налил еще саке и выпил. Думать о принцессе Ю он себе запрещал. Ну, хотя бы о глазах ее, об улыбке, о голосе, о волосах не думать. О том не думать, что было бы, если бы сложилось все чуть-чуть иначе…

Мысль о принцессе Ю послушно растворилась в новом глотке, но на ее место тут же явилась другая. Кансуке подумал о Мицу. Сколько лет прошло, сколько было пережито, пройдено, найдено и потеряно, а память о ней все не уходила из сердца и нет-нет, да вылезала вот в такие моменты, как этот. Нагловата была Мицу и после смерти ничуть не изменилась. Являлась без спросу. О, Мицу!

«Ну что, что тебе от меня надо? Хоть бы явилась взаправду, а то так… Только душу терзаешь. Что ты хочешь от меня, дурочка ты неугомонная?..»

Хватит! Нет, не забыл он ее. Но не мог, не мог позволить себе тонуть в этой тоске, как не мог позволить себе питать любовь — ту, в которой даже признаться себе не решался, к другой женщине, по иронии судьбы так больно напомнившей ему о той, что умерла… О, ками, ками!

Кансуке залпом допил саке. Хватит, хватит. У одноглазого стратега есть заботы более насущные. Врагов у него, у его господина вернее, хватает. Забот тоже выше крыши. И столько сделать еще предстоит! Будет, будет Такеда Харунобу сёгуном. И это он, Ямамото Кансуке, сложит Японию к его ногам. Мир воцарится в стране. Вот тогда можно будет думать о прошлом. О Мицу. И еще кое о ком…

Он поднялся и прошел в дом. Сон наконец-то одолел его. Засыпая, думал о том, что будет потом. И заснул с улыбкой.

А в мире что-то происходило. Читал свои сутры подобный дракону безумец. Заснула, наконец, оставленная своим возлюбленным врагом женщина. Заснула и не заметила, что стекла по ее щеке слеза. Видел тяжелые и страшные сны будущий сёгун. Ворочался беспокойно во сне его вероломный союзник.

Назревали события, и стратегу Такеда предстояло быть в гуще их.


End file.
